Percy Jackson and his Last Quest
by Donky Kong
Summary: My version of the fifth book. It will have a quest as usual. They will be going to the following places: Berlin, Amazons Isle. and much more! Enjoy My next chapter will be coming up soon! This chapter will be the launching point to the quest! Longer!
1. Departure to my other Home

It was early in the morning and a storm was brewing. The screech of the harpies awoke me. Their cackling voice of laughter and joy of your death was slightly getting into me kelp brain, as Annabeth would quote.

When I woke up I quickly put my Camp-Halfblood clothes on with my usual sneakers and my golden-capped pen, riptide. I yelled to my mother that we have to go to camp. My guess was that the one and only Titan Lord had unleashed the King of Monsters. It was my entire fault that the storm was erupting in southern Manhattan and Brooklyn.

The reason was when I was recently on Mount St. Helens I used all of my power to destroy some telekinese.

While I was driving in my moms newly repaired Pontiac with Paul and my mother.(Long story involving some kindly ones). I was thinking of my best friends Annabeth and Grover and what their fatal flaw was and how I could try and help fix it before the starting of the next Olympian vs. Titan war.

Even though it would be hard to admit I was jealous of both of them in one way. For instance Annabeth have total knowledge over Greek Mythology and/or Grover obtaining the most powerful force of Pan, the god of the wild.

When the Pontiac stopped with a screech I saw Thalias Pine and the Camp's boundary line.

I said my goodbyes to my mother and Paul. I hugged my mother and I awkwardly hugged my English teacher, mom's boyfriend, Paul. I had a gut feeling that it would be a long time before I would see them again.

Then I reached the pine tree and waved. Then I saw a figure….


	2. Fall

The figure who I say as you expected was Annabeth. I walked up to her.

"Hey Seaweedbrain!" She said trying to not show any emotion. I replied, " O uh hi Owlface, how has your summer been?"

She walked closer and replied, " Quite architectural in all ways I learned how to …."

Annabeth kept speaking in a dreamy voice about her architectural summer. I did not catch any of it was just like a teacher talking so I naturally fell asleep.

I woke up I saw myself in my bunk in my Cabin 7 and Annabeth feeding me nectar.

" Wow you had quite the fall Seaweedbrain was is because I was talking about architecture?" She blushed after that.

"Uh..erm I don't remember." I tried to pretend losing some of my past memory but having a daughter of Athena and trying to fool are two contrasts.

" You are such a Seaweedbrain," she said almost admiring me for having kelp in my head. With that she walked out of the room and went to of course, the archery to find Chiron and report the incident.

Chiron trotted into the room in his usual centaur form.

" Hello Percy how is your head after that memorable fall," he said chuckling while saying it.

"Well it hurt and I wish it would not of happened." While I was answering Chirons obvious question I tried to get up.

"Alas we should not dwell on our decisions when they are in the past," with that he chuckled and left myself alone and thinking about the prophecy.

Beckendorf came in after about half an hour and say hi and just to advice not to wear the camouflage armor during capture the flag because Annabeth has pranked it. Then he left still twinkling with his thumbs and a metal piece just like Tyson my half brother did.

Then I feel asleep and found myself in the morning in my own bed.


	3. Quest Starts

The figure who I say as you expected was Annabeth. I walked up to her.

"Hey Seaweedbrain!" She said trying to not show any emotion. I replied, " O uh hi Owlface, how has your summer been?"

She walked closer and replied, " Quite architectural in all ways I learned how to …."

Annabeth kept speaking in a dreamy voice about her architectural summer. I did not catch any of it was just like a teacher talking so I naturally fell asleep.

I woke up I saw myself in my bunk in my Cabin 7 and Annabeth feeding me nectar.

" Wow you had quite the fall Seaweedbrain was is because I was talking about architecture?" She blushed after that.

"Uh..erm I don't remember." I tried to pretend losing some of my past memory but having a daughter of Athena and trying to fool are two contrasts.

" You are such a Seaweedbrain," she said almost admiring me for having kelp in my head. With that she walked out of the room and went to of course, the archery to find Chiron and report the incident.

Chiron trotted into the room in his usual centaur form.

" Hello Percy how is your head after that memorable fall," he said chuckling while saying it.

"Well it hurt and I wish it would not of happened." While I was answering Chirons obvious question I tried to get up.

"Alas we should not dwell on our decisions when they are in the past," with that he chuckled and left myself alone and thinking about the prophecy.

Beckendorf came in after about half an hour and say hi and just to advice not to wear the camouflage armor during capture the flag because Annabeth has pranked it. Then he left still twinkling with his thumbs and a metal piece just like Tyson my half brother did.

Then I feel asleep and found myself in the morning in my own bed.


End file.
